Curses and de mons (Ranma and Inu-Yasha crossover)
by bjork
Summary: This story is my first attempt at a crossover and I thought it would be cool to do one on my two fav's--Duh. Anyway this is a Ranma and Inu-Yasha crossover. I decided to shoot for humor and suspense stuff rather then something else.Email me after u read i
1.

Curses   
&  
Demons  
  
  
By  
Chai Bolte  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I Am not very good at writing fan-fictions, but I find that writing anything other then schoolwork makes me feel happy because I love writing. Don't send me criticizing emails because you won't get anything in respond and it's useless. In order to read this, you hafto of red " Inu-Yasha " and " Ranma ½ " (or maybe just one of them but preferably both) and to know certain people and/or if you haven't red it, you hafto read " Crazy little thing called love " an Inu-Yasha fanfic at www.queensofswords.com. In this comic I struck for humor and demon-fighting suspense type stuff rather then romance, because lots of my other fan-fics involve romance mostly. This fanfic may be different, yet hopefully turned out ok. I'm not trying to encourage you to criticize me here, I'm just trying not to get too puffed up. At all. If you liked this Fanfic, then PLEASE EMAIL ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS! This is my first attempt at a crossover and don't sue me cuz I have no money. Hope you like it!  
  
Part One  
  
Chapter One  
  
" Inu-Yasha, where do you think we are? " " How the hell am I supposed to know? You think I have a map or something?! Either way let's—mmm, what's that smell? It smells like—like—  
  
I don't know what it smells like but it sure smells pretty damn good! " Kagome rolled her eyes, sighing exasperatedly. How could HE Inu-Yasha of all people (rather I should say, 'demons'), get distracted from getting Shikon Shards?   
  
" Lord Inu-Yasha, I suggest that we—" " Shut up you old flea, I don't care what YOU suggest. But I suggest that you get OFF of my nose, and go sit somewhere else or I'll---Ah-AH-AH…. AHCHOO! "   
  
Myoga was blown off of Inu-Yasha from the force of his sneeze. Inu-Yasha glared at the flea, grumbling. His eyes widened in surprise however, as the end of a huge spatula came in his face. He stood up, and glanced at the girl's face. She was cute. She had brown hair, and wore odd not-so-girlish clothes. He realized that they were in the back yard of a restaurant. The girl frowned at him, and also glanced at Kagome. " Who are you? And why are you back here? I consider it trespassing! " Inu-Yasha's eyes got a glazed look, and he sniffed at the air. " J-just tell me…. What's that-that h-heavenly smell? "  
  
Ukyou smiled. " Oh! Want some of my Okonomiyaki? C'mon in, stuff yourself! " Inu-Yasha followed Ukyou, eager to taste whatever smelt so good. Kagome grumbled, but picked up Myoga and followed them into the restaurant. Ukyou smiled cheerfully and began making the batter as her customers sat down on the stools. She said, " So? Er…Why were you in the restaurants back yard? " " Well…. It was an accident " said Kagome nervously, wondering how she would explain that the magic well which usually brought her home had brought her-and a reluctant Inu-Yasha-here instead. The half-breed sure wasn't offering her any help, closing his eyes with a dreamy look on his face as he smelled the okonomiyaki cooking.   
  
" Oh. Accidents…I see…Where were you guys really heading? " " To my home ". Inu-Yasha glared at her " Yeah that's where YOU were headed, and for some reason you just HAD to drag me along! Why did you drag me along anyway? I thought you didn't like me bein' around when you do homework ". " Well I---I DID have a reason for it, but now I' not going to tell you! There's no use telling you anyway, since we're not at my house ".  
  
" Speaking of which…where do you live? Do you live in Tokyo? " " Yeah, I do. Where are we anyway? " " You're in Nerima. And I'm Ukyou Kuonji, and this is my restaurant, Ucchans—it's my special nickname ". " Nerima? We're in Nerima?! Oh my god! I heard that Nerima was a….a strange place ". Inu-Yasha sat up and his bored look went away as Ukyou handed him a plate of her okonomiyaki—Kagome has said she wasn't hungry. As Kagome looked disgustedly at Inu-Yasha, who had apparently taken quite a liking to okonomiyaki—she said, " I'm Kagome Higurashi ". " Nice to meet you. I'm glad you like my okonomiyaki,-er…Dog-boy ". Ukyou leaned over and felt Inu-Yasha's ears, then pulled back in embarrassment, blushing slightly. Inu-Yasha looked up from his plate. " Stop feelin' my ears! It's annoying! Dog-boy? Why does everyone always call me Dog-boy?! I HATE when people call me Dog-boy! " " Hey, at least we're not calling you Pup, like some of those demons we fought —oops! Heh…" Ukyou looked curiously from Kagome to Inu-Yasha, saying, " Demons? You guys fight demons? " Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome, and then lunged at Ukyou, claws out " SIT!" Ukyou fell hard to the ground on her butt as Inu-Yasha collapsed onto the counter.   
  
Then, getting up, Ukyou smacked him over the head with her spatula. " WHAT were you DOING? Dog-boy?! " " Shut up. Stop calling me Dog-boy. C'mon Kagome we're leaving ". " WAIT! Kagome, tell me…. Exactly what IS Dog-boy? "   
  
And before Inu-Yasha could stop her, Kagome had explained everything about what Inu-Yasha was, why they were fighting demons, and about the magic well and everything—after Ukyou had promised to keep it a secret. After it all, Inu-Yasha yelled, " WHY DID YOU TELL HER ALL THAT IF WE BARELY KNOW HER?!! "  
  
" SIT! I told her because, Inu-Yasha, we're gonna be staying here a while with 3 Shikon Shards to get, and I consider her my friend now. And hey, didn't you like her okonomiyaki? " " That is the ONLY thing I like about her! " said Inu-Yasha as he got up from the floor. Ukyou glared at him, then said, " Your lucky I'm a nice person Inu-Yasha. Now let's go buy you some disguise clothes so you can at least look a BIT human! " Before Inu-Yasha could protest, both girls dragged him over to the mall.  
  
  
?A while later Later on 


	2. 

Chapter Two  
  
Ukyou walked outside and told Inu-Yasha and Kagome that Mr. Tendo had accepted to the staying with his family. She also informed them that they would hafto figure out on they're own what room they were to stay in. After a hearty greeting from Mr. Tendo and Kasumi, and quizzical looks from a panda, Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked upstairs. Kagome came to the door of Akane's room, and knocked.   
  
" Go away you stupid ! So what if I'm not cute! I don't care! I'll get my revenge on you this evening, Kasumi said I could make dessert! " Kagome leaned back in surprise, then knocked again. The door slammed open " I SAID GO AWAY YOU STUPID PER—oops! Uh…heh…sorry, I thought you were someone else ". Akane blushed and then looked up as Kasumi came upstairs.  
  
" Akane, these are our guests, Kagome and Inu-" " Guests? I only see this girl here Kasumi! " Kasumi and Kagome looked around confusedly. Kagome looked worried, thinking, " Where'd Inu-Yasha go? " Then Kasumi turned back to Akane, saying, " Anyway, he probly went off somewhere, you know how boys are. Anyway, this is Kagome Higurashi, and her and her friend will be staying here for a while. Could Kagome share your room with you Akane? "  
  
" Uuh, well, er…. Where would she sleep? There's not much space in my room actually…." Kagome set down her bags " It's ok, maybe I should stay somewhere else? " " No No no, it's ok! Maybe Nabiki will let you stay in her room ". Kasumi walked over to Nabiki's door, followed by Kagome and Akane—who was curious to know if Nabiki would say yes. Kasumi knocked. " Who is it? "   
  
" It's your sister. Open up " Nabiki opened the door, and looked curiously at Kagome. " Nabiki, this is Kagome Higurashi. Her and her friend will be staying here for a while. Can she stay in your room? " " 100 yen a night ". " Why Nabiki! Surely you wouldn't charge a guest for-"   
  
" Kasumi, I charge everyone. Why doesn't she stay in Akane's room? Unless of course, she'll accept my offer." " No thanks. I'm just wondering where-" Akane cut off Kagome saying, " Ok, I guess you can stay in my room…C'mon, let's get you settled ". thought Nabiki as she watched the 2 girls walk away. After Kagome had gotten 'settled' Akane said " So? Who is your friend? "   
  
" My friend? Oh…I don't know where he went ". " He? " " Yeah. His name is Inu-Yasha ". " Oh, I see…I guess he'll be staying with Ranma then…" Before Kagome could ask who Ranma was, Akane was called down by Kasumi to come and make dessert. Akane rushed out, saying, " sorry but gotta go " and ran downstairs. Akane bumped into someone as she reached the downstairs. She took a step back, saying, " oops sorry. Excuse me…" And then she looked up. A guy wearing baggy black pants, a rude shirt, a navy-blue baseball cap backwards and a cool pair of sunglasses said,   
  
" Uh, I-it's ok…So uh…" Before Inu-Yasha could say it, Akane said it first. " Who're you? " " I'm Inu-Yasha. The friend of Kagome's. So, did you actually decided to let her stay in your room? You seemed pretty angry at first…Or did she back down before you even answered? " " I'm letting her stay in my room. All that happened was an accident. Have you seen a black-haired pigtailed boy anywhere? " " No. I just went on a walk cuz uh…I just wanted to explore a bit. I did see a redhead girl being chased by an old man though…"   
  
Inu-Yasha walked upstairs and didn't notice Akane roll her eyes, thinking I shoulda known .   
  
Minutes later Seconds later Minutes later Kagome made a signal at Inu-Yasha, which meant ' stop it or I'll say sit '.   
  
He stopped, and backed up. Then he yelled at Shampoo " GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! " and surprisingly, she did. Then he turned around, and blushed. Everyone was staring at him.   
  
Kasumi said softly " Oh My! " and walked back downstairs dazedly. Akane and Ranma stood, eyes wide mouths gaping. They both closed their mouths with a snap however, as Inu-Yasha turned to glare at them. They both whispered " Cool ". Ranma asked, " So Inu-Yasha, know any martial arts? Any type of fighting? "  
  
" I don't know any 'Martial Arts' but I COURSE I know how to fight! I have a sword ". Inu-Yasha drew out the Tetsusaiga. Without thinking, Akane said, " What a crummy-looking sword! " Inu-Yasha snarled at her. " It may look crummy now, but when I use it in a certain way…it transforms into a-" " Very cool non-crummy looking sword " Kagome finished the sentence for him.  
  
" C'mon Kagome, let's go get the Shards " Inu-Yasha said, walking down the stairs. " We don't know where it is, remember? " Inu-Yasha froze in mid-step, yet stayed there too long, and fell down the stairs. Nabiki handed him his hat and sunglasses, saying, " You'll find Shampoo and her sis and Grandmother at their café. The Nekohanten otherwise called the ' Cat café '. Oh and by the way, I agree with Tairi on what she told me ".   
  
" What did Tairi tell you? "  
  
" You have a great butt ".  
  
Inu-Yasha growled. " What's with girl's and my ass? " he pondered aloud.  
  
Akane and Kagome grumbled, and Ranma laughed, and had soon run off.  
  
Inu-Yasha had just turned around when he heard a squeal of delight from behind him. He turned his head slightly to look behind him. He saw the same redhead girl he'd seen before, the one who'd acted weird. She wore a miniskirt and a tanktop, and as she bent down to closely inspects Inu-Yasha's behind, he gulped as he looked at her cleavage, and then he erased the thoughts from his mind, and glared at her. Her eyes were big and dewy, and she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled sweetly at him as she stood up primly and stopped inspecting his behind.  
  
" Whadda ya want? "  
  
" I want to give you a compliment Inu-Yasha sir! "  
  
  
  
" Ok. What's your compliment? "  
  
" YouhaveaspectacularbuttandyourjustohsogorgeousandIthinkthisisloveatfirstsightandohyouareSUCHahottieoohyouratotalmachomachototallycoolhottoughhunk! "  
  
" HUH? "  
  
" I just LOVE your ass! "  
  
Inu-Yasha stood there, stunned, staring at the girl like she was an alien from outer-space (which in his opinion, she was. He'd never gotten compliments from girls before—or pretty much anyone for that matter--and actually found it quite scary).  
  
" Y-you you—"  
  
" Yes it's true! I just absolutely LOVE your ass! "  
  
Ranma-chan smiled mischievously to herself, and no one else noticed her.  
  
She repeated. " I LOVE your ass! "   
  
Inu-Yasha blushed a DEEP red color.   
  
Then before Akane could smash her/him, Ranma-chan happily skipped away…the skipping soon turned into running, as Ranma-Chan quickly changed into her normal red vest and black pants, quickly found a kettle of hot water, and then the usual goose-chase began.   
  
This time Akane was REALLY angry!  
  
  
Kagome turned her back to Inu-Yasha, saying, " That was just so…Your such a ed jerk Inu-Yasha! " " Hey, it's not my fault girls love my ass…and you don't seem to be complimenting me on it ".  
  
Kagome grumbled, saying, " Of COURSE not! I don't bother to look for those type of things in guys, especially if its YOU! I'm NOT that type of girl, you know that! Your such a jerk sometimes ". " Hmf. Anyway, I'm going to get the Shikon Shards ".   
  
Kagome, her back still turned, said, " NO! Inu-Yasha, we can't go now! Because that Shampoo girl probably just got there and told her Grandmother about it, so they'll be ready. And that Reini girl we're looking for might be out on the lookout for us, or she might not even be there. And you have no clue where in Nerima the Nekohanten café is. We should rest tonight, and then get a taxi there tomorrow morning. That makes sense doesn't it? "  
  
She turned around.  
  
" Inu-Yasha? "  
  
" He's been gone for a while ".   
  
" WHAT?!   
  
Stupid Dog-boy jerk! "  
  
And with that Kagome stomped out of the house to go after Dog-boy. 


	3. 

Chapter Three  
  
Inu-Yasha had just gone outside when he decided to go onto the roof to get a better look around. As Kagome ran out he frowned. " Stupid human girl, I don't want her to get lost in Nerima! " He jumped down from the roof, and before Kagome knew what was happening she was slung over Inu-Yasha's shoulder as he ran along.   
  
" Kagome! We're going to get the Shikon Shards and then leave! Nerima is too weird for me! These clothes are uncomfortable and I'd rather be at home fighting demons then I this weird world of yours! So just accept it and go with the flow! "  
  
Inu-Yasha set her down behind him, and standing slightly behind a tree his eyes searched the area for anything that might look like Shampoo or her restaurant—or anyone spying. His yellow wolf-eyes glowed in the dark as they roved about.  
  
Kagome plopped down onto the ground. She sighed, and then decided that maybe she SHOULD just go along with Inu-Yasha's plan or they'd start arguing again. She looked up, and blushed. Inu-Yasha DID have a great butt.   
  
Inu-Yasha turned around to find Kagome blushing (she wished his eyes couldn't see in the dark).   
  
" What're you blushing for? "  
  
After a few moments thinking he realized what she must have been thinking.  
  
He blushed.   
  
" Kagome! Don't tell me you were admiring my butt! "  
  
Kagome blushed even redder, saying softly " That's not true! "  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at her disbelievingly…could she really have been looking at his butt and admiring it like all those other girls? Kagome? No, it wasn't possible…after all, she wasn't that kind of girl, he knew that.  
  
Just as Inu-Yasha's nose (with its great sense of smell) smelt a human, as he heard something whistling through the air towards him. Kagome saw the arrow coming straight towards Inu-Yasha's head. Knowing he wouldn't be able to anything she did the first thing which came to her mind…  
  
" SIT! "  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened as he fell, onto…  
  
Kagome blushed and the wind got knocked out of her as Inu-Yasha fell right on top of her.  
  
The arrow whizzed harmlessly over them.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched the arrow go above them and then realized that he was ontop of Kagome.  
  
He blushed too.  
  
He blushed even more as he couldn't help feeling the curves of her body beneath him . His head spun as her intoxicating aroma filled the air around him…  
  
" Inu-Yasha! Stop being ed! You're heavy! Get_ OFF_ me! "   
  
Inu-Yasha fell back to reality and quickly jumped off Kagome, hastily turning his beet-red face away from her as she stood up.  
  
Kagome smacked Inu-Yasha over the head, saying, " I think all these ed Nerimians are contagious! I've never seen you so ed! Jeez! SIT! "  
  
Thump  
  
" Ow ".  
  
" SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! "  
  
" Owowowowow! KAGOME! Now you're gonna hafto wait till I can get up so we can go get the Shikon Shards! "  
  
" We're NOT going to get the Shikon Shards yet. We have all the time I the world. Whether you like it or not tomorrow you're coming with me and the other girls to go shopping at the mall. You'll be bored if you stay at the Tendo residence. If you refuse that I'll say 'it' tons of times! "  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his mouth with a snap, and was soon snoring.  
  
Kagome sat in thought, thinking about how all the girl's always said Inu-Yasha had a great butt. Lately his language had become so…so…Ugh. Instead of saying butt lately he'd been saying 'ass'. Kagome didn't really like that. He DID have a nice ass though, she had to admit. As she glanced at the sleeping half-demon, she wondered…what had he been thinking a while ago when he'd been ontop of her? What had made that strange unfamiliar look come into his eyes? WHY had he stayed on her so long and not gotten off immediately? Now he was becoming a AND a jerk! What was she to do with him?  
  
  
  
" * Yawn * ".   
  
Inu-Yasha sat up, stretching.  
  
He hadn't even paid attention to the other people when he went to bed last night. The walk home with Kagome had been silent, she'd seemed pretty thoughtful. They'd gotten back a bit late.  
  
He glanced over at his fellow room-sharers.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
A…panda? And…Oh no!  
  
That redhead girl from last night!   
  
Inu-Yasha quickly scooted away from her…Too late.  
  
She was now awake.  
  
He blushed slightly as the girl also sat up and stretched.   
  
She wore a white tanktop and a pair of shorts that didn't fit her so well. The tanktop didn't fit her so well either.  
  
He tried to get out of the room, but was too slow.  
  
He collapsed onto the floor in frustration, banging his fist on the pillow as the girl squealed and came up to him.  
  
Her eyes at once became big and dewy as they had last night, and she smiled sweetly at him…  
  
Kagome and Akane woke with a start as they heard the sounds of feet puttering up the stairs. Akane frowned as she heard Ranma-chan's fake squeal. She didn't see WHY Ranma was having so much fun teasing Inu-Yasha. She turned back to bed and put her head over her pillow.   
  
Kagome sat there, looking at the door, when all of a sudden it flew open.  
  
Inu-Yasha quickly slammed the door in the redhead girl's face, and then locked it, and leaned exhaustedly against the door. He then blushed as both Akane and Kagome looked at him funnily.   
  
He was smashed to the ground however as Ranma-chan kicked the door down. She said smiling, " Where's Inu-Yasha sweetie? " And then s ed.  
  
" ENOUGH RANMA! STOP TEASING HIM AND TELL INU-YASHA THE TRUTH! "  
  
Akane dumped a kettle of hot water over Ranma.  
  
Kagome stared at the guy who stood in place of the redhead girl.  
  
Ranma sighed, " But boy, it WAS fun. Anyway, so, where is he? "  
  
*creak creak creak*  
  
" YOW! "  
  
Ranma jumped a bit and yelled as a clawed hand grabbed his ankle.  
  
*RIP SHRED SHRED TEAR TEARSBAM!  
  
Akane gasped in shock as Inu-Yasha shredded her door and stood up, standing menacingly before Ranma.  
  
Then, looking at Ranma closely, he noticed the different gender and black hair.  
  
" Hey, who're you? "  
  
Ranma explained to both Kagome and Inu-Yasha, and Akane helped demonstrate.  
  
" Understand? "  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
" Understand Inu-Yasha? "   
  
Blank look.  
  
" UNDERSTAND? "  
  
" HHROOWWWRRR!! RROOWR! HHROOWRR! RRR…"  
  
Everyone in the house sat up in fear as a menacing growl shook the house.   
  
Ranma, Akane, and Kagome froze, as they looked at Inu-Yasha.  
  
The hair at the back of their necks rose, and Ranma slowly began backing up and waving his hands in front of him as the Half-demon advanced, claws out.  
  
•RIP RIP SHRED SHRED*   
  
" HHROOWWR! "  
  
" AAAH! "  
  
" OOF! "  
  
" Heh heh, don't underestimate me Inu-Ya-AAAH! "  
  
BAM BAM BOOM BOOM…. CRASH!  
  
Everyone rushed upstairs—or out of the room, to see what had happened.  
  
Ranma lay at the foot of the stairs, multiple scratches all over him, and a deep gash on his forehead.   
  
Inu-Yasha stood at the top of the stairway, grinning—though Kagome noticed that he was holding his side and breathing a bit quicker then he should.  
  
After trips to DR. Tofu's office and Peace Treaty   
  
" Ok boys, all fixed up. My my Ranma, I'm surprised you were beaten! Usually no one beats you except Akane! "  
  
Grumble Grumble.  
  
" Oh, and Inu-Yasha, I have a question…what are you? "  
  
The whole Tendo family unanimously: " Yeah Inu-Yasha, what are you? Obviously you're not human! "  
  
" Like I'm gonna tell you! " snarled Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome decided not to tell them herself, since Inu-Yasha was not in a very good mood today. In time, he would tell the himself—maybe. Yet, grumpy or not, she still made him come with her, Ukyou, Akane, and Ranma—now a girl since he'd decided he'd get ore ice cream being cute. They all went back to the house, got dressed properly, and had breakfast.  
  
Inu-Yasha wore the same pair of pants he'd worn yesterday, along with the same coat and a white tank top (the kind Ranma had woken up in and usually slept in). He also wore his cap and sunglasses (Nabiki had fixed them for free, but told Inu-Yasha he'd hafto back someday). Ranma wore his/her normal clothes, Akane wore a blue dress, and Kagome wore a green dress which she'd borrowed from Akane (it was a bit big at the waist, but she didn't say anything about it).   
  
Inu-Yasha refused to put his hair up in any way what so ever, and grumbled all the way to the mall. There they met Ukyou, who smiled cheerfully at Kagome and Ranma, glared at Inu-Yasha and nodded curtly to Akane.  
  
Before he knew it Inu-Yasha was being dragged to girly shops with the real girls, and Ranma-chan was off somewhere eating ice cream. He decided to ditch the girls.  
  
He managed to ditch Ukyou, Kagome and Akane without them noticing, but as soon as he left the shop a group of girls came running after him. After a wild goose chase around the mall, groups of girls running after him—complimenting his looks again—Inu-Yasha dove into a little nook, and the girls rushed by. The little nook happened to be an ice cream shop, and there he met Ranma, and though he was still slightly grumpy with her, they ate ice cream together quite contentedly.  
  
All of a sudden the peace was broken,as a familiar cry of " DIE RRAANMAA! " echoed through the air and a yellow bandanna whizzed by Ranma-chan's face.   
  
" Not NOW Ryoga! "  
  
But it was too late. Ryoga launched tons of bandannas at the two, and Ranma and Ryoga started fighting.  
  
Inu-Yasha was contentedly sitting watching them fight when his peace was disrupted also.  
  
" You out to kill my sister! Dog-boy stupid as to mess with Amazons! NOW YOU DDIIIEEE! "   
  
Inu-Yasha jumped back in surprise as a bonbori collided with his table. He   
Jumped back as Shampoo landed on the ground a few feet away.  
  
Pointing her bonbori at him, the Amazon girl was about to say something when her bonbori were shredded.  
  
Kagome, Akane, and Ukyou came running a few minutes later, to see Ryoga and Ranma fighting, and Shampoo and Inu-Yasha sending glares at each other.   
  
Seeing Kagome, Shampoo (who had somehow managed to get another set of bonbori out of thin air) turned around and was about to charge the girl.  
  
Yet the Amazon girl stopped and stood in surprise as Inu-Yasha stood before her, his sunglasses and cap off. He snarled at her, the now-steel-cleaving-fang (The Tetsusaiga. His 'crummy' sword) pointed at her, glowing brightly.   
  
Ranma and Ryoga stopped fighting. Ryoga breathed out a sigh of awe. " Wow ". " That is one cool un-crummy sword! " Ranma said.  
  
Shampoo backed off. But all of a sudden, a pink and green blur flew through the air and landed in front of Inu-Yasha.  
  
It was Shampoo's ' sister ' (she wasn't really Shampoo's long lost sister, she'd been pretending ) Reini.  
  
Except now she didn't look human like she had in the picture.  
  
Her dark-blue cat's eyes glittered, as she flashed a small-fanged smile at Inu-Yasha.  
  
" Interesting sword Dog-boy. But I have no need of weapons. Let's fight claws-to-claws! Or should I say…my claws versus YOUR flaws! Hahahahaha! "  
  
Shampoo stared at her sister, and then cried out " You lied to Great-grandmother and I! You demon! No one lie to Amazons without punishment! I get revenge…"  
  
Shampoo went to stand beside Inu-Yasha, as did Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyou, Kagome, and Akane. Kagome quickly explained to them what the importance of the Shikon Shards were before they all formed fighting stances—everyone except Kagome, who didn't really know any.  
  
" I don't need help! Kagome, stay away! I don't want you getting hurt! As for the rest of you guys…this girl's a full-blooded demon with 2 Shikon Shards! And you're human! I can deal with her myself! "  
  
" No way Inu-Yasha! Full blooded demon with 2 shards? You can't fight it alone this time Inu-Yasha! We're joining you in the fight whether you like it or not! "  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Not yet written. 


End file.
